Kiyotaka Ayanokōji
(Anime) (PV 2015) |english = }} is the main protagonist of the You-Zitsu series. He is a first-year student of Advanced Nurturing High School. Following the entrance exam which he scored precisely 50 points in every subject, he was placed in D-Class. He is situated at the rear left corner of the class seated next to Suzune Horikita. Background Almost everything about his past, prior to the entrance exams, is unknown, however in a flashback shown in Episode 6, Kiyotaka was seen as a child, were he was a part of some sort of an unknown organization where there were several children who were lined up and assembled. He appears to have maintained his stoic expression even as a child, as he showed no emotion, even when another child, situated next to him at his left, was having difficulty breathing, and probably fainted for unknown reasons. At some point, he enrolled at the Advanced Nurturing High School and after Kiyotaka took the entrance exams to enter Advanced Nurturing High School and scored exactly 50 out of 100 points on every subject, for his entrance exam. It was heavily hinted by a few others, that this act was done on purpose, just so he can avoid unwanted attention from the school, however he denied such a thing by claiming it be coincidence. Appearance Kiyotaka is a young man of average height with brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. He is usually seen wearing the standard school uniform. When outside school, he wears a white hoodie covering a green shirt with an orange stripe along with brown pants. He also wore a blue vest over a white shirt and brown pants. He is considered to be very handsome and good looking, as it was mentioned in the light novels, by Kikyō Kushida, that he ranked 5th place in ikemen, amongst the first year boys. He also has incredibly well-built body which was pointed out by Suzune Horikita at the swimming pool. She noticed the immense muscular structure of his body and his arms, particularly his lower arms and questioned if he did sports but he denies this. Most of the time, he is shown to express a carefree and idle look, which suggests an unconcerned attitude. This can be interpreted as indifference or a relatively passive demeanor. It is shown in a flashback, that even as a child he possessed a similar unmoving expression that he would keep until adolescence. In contrast to the anime, the light novel depicts Kiyotaka with more dynamic facial expressions, however to an extent. Personality Kiyotaka is an inconspicuous student, as while his grades are average, he possesses extreme insight for someone of his class as he is able to study the emotions of those around him. He is very well-versed with history as he quotes many historic figures who are all well known for their intelligence. He tends to comes up with ingenious plans as seen when he used the school rules to make his plans acceptable so that he could obtain old test questions from a D-Class upperclassman by giving him 15,000 points. He also used knowledge of the rules and the purpose of points to bribe his teacher into stopping the expulsion of a student. In fact, it is hinted by a select few that he could have easily ascended to the higher ranking class because of his talents. He is somewhat socially awkward as he is very poor at communicating with other people and fails at properly associating with them. As a result, he speaks in a monotonous way (in the anime) and tends to isolate himself from his peers not getting involved with social activities. These traits tend to leave the impression on others that he is uncaring and carefree, while also hinting at aloofness, latency, or generally an absence of enthusiasm for anything besides issues that specifically concern him. However, this appears to not truly be the case; he is shown to be capable of holding conversations, though in a somewhat dull and toneless way, as shown in his interactions with Kikyō Kushida and his other classmates. Kiyotaka has voiced intentions of making friends, but his emotionless attitude tends to leave him exempted from such matters. However, he has been capable of forming associations with others and seems to leave an impact on them. This was seen when he was quick to intervene when Suzune was about to be attacked by her brother, though he had no reason for getting involved. Whether he is simply going with the flow or genuinely looking out for Suzune is unknown, as both patterns are definitely plausible. He appears to show this caring side again after sacrificing 50,000 of his points so Ken Sudō wouldn't be expelled after the latter was on the verge of being expelled from school due to his failure on the recent exams. He also had no problem referring to himself as a friend to Honami Ichinose of B-Class (even though they had just met) when she reached out to him for help. Though whether this was a ploy on his part to ease her or a genuine display of consideration for her is unknown but their later interactions suggest friendship. He quickly came to the aid of Airi Sakura when she was nearly assaulted by a crazed stalker and comforted her after the attack. He does not like drawing attention to himself as after purchasing answers from old tests, he had Kushida take full credit even though he invested a lot of money to get them which probably could have improved his status in the class. This was seen again when he gave full credit to Suzune in stopping Sudō's expulsion after failing a test despite it being his plan and Kushida hinting it was him. He also allowed Sudō to believe Suzune planned the events that stopped his case after he was accused of hurting three students. In that time he denied his involvement in stopping it several times in the events of Sudō's case, in spite of Ichinose, Manabu, and Chabashira all hinting that he was the orchestrator for saving Sudō. He does not seem to want to extend his energy unnecessarily in other matters. This was shown when he refused to become a secretary of the student council despite directly being offered the position from the Student Council President. It appears part of his aloof personality stems from his mysterious past that he doesn't speak to people about. He gives vague answers about the matter and shows a dislike for when people press him on his past which causes him to reflect on it and leave him in anger. In his anger, he is more serious in his tone of speech as shown when he sternly told Suzune not to pry into his personal history. In his anger, Kiyotaka is not above threatening people as he refused to comply with Sae Chabashira's order for him to aim Class A after an unknown man asked her to expel him. He even resorted to threatening her and grabbing her by the collar, unafraid that she was a teacher and could have expelled him for assault. Abilities Kiyotaka's past is very mysterious, however he is shown to be extremely intelligent. Other than his claims of participating in after-school activities such as piano, calligraphy, and tea ceremonies. There is no known information regarding his past prior to the entrance exam of the school, that currently exists. In Episode 6, he is shown to have been a part of an unknown organization in his younger years, though how he left it is unknown. While Kiyotaka would try to make friends, his inexperience in social matters has caused him to miss out on forming a group. While he does find an associate in Suzune Horikita, he is put off by her dislike of friendship and aloof nature. In spite of his desire to live a normal life, he finds himself helping people in their times of need as shown when he helped Suzune avoid pain inflicted by her older brother, Manabu Horikita, The Student Council President, Ken Sudō avoid expulsion twice and saved Airi Sakura from a stalker. His efforts to make friends has allowed him to make associates out of many people besides Suzune, including those of other classes, like Honami Ichinose, from Class 1-B . Physical abilities It is presumed that there is more to Kiyotaka than he lets on as his encounter with Manabu Horikita, Suzune Horikita's older brother and The Student Council President, where Manabu indicates Kiyotaka's exellence and proficiency in fighting. Though Kiyotaka doesn't attack he was able to evenly maneuver and evade strikes directed at him in the skirmish with an air of relative indifference. He also displays excellence, as well as, a very high proficiency in some or all form of grappling-based martial arts, a trait that the Student Council President detects, as Kiyotaka utilizes quick reflexes on par with Manabu, to not only evade the latter's strikes but also enough to cause the Student Council President himself, to fall back putting enough distance between them, despite Manabu's own proficient fighting skills. Intellectual abilities Along with his several other incredible talents, he is shown to be extremely intelligent as he strangely and intentionally scored exactly 50 out of 100 points for each subject on his entrance exams, where he even did it in a very obvious way, for unknown apparent reasons. He is also a very skilled negotiator as he was able to get test answers from an upperclassman by using both Kikyō's charms and his own persistence. He further displays this by halting the expulsion of Sudō by offering his teacher points while knowing it was within the school's rules and with the help of Suzune, his plan succeeded. Academic abilities Despite his outstanding academic prowess, he prefers not drawing attention to himself and would much rather fade in the background. This was seen when it was heavily hinted by the Student Council President and his homeroom teacher that he intentionally entered Class D to hide his vast intellect. Kiyotaka even declined an offer to join the student council, just to avoid the extra tiresome work, this shows he has great talent in the art of being inconspicuous though some others who have caught onto his talents most notably are, Manabu Horikita, Honami Ichinose, Sae Chabashira, Suzune Horikita and Chie Hoshinomiya who all hint that Kiyotaka is clearly the smartest student in his class and could have effortlessly gotten into the upper classes but conceals his profound intelligence from others. Plot During the bus trip to school, he witnesses Kikyō Kushida trying to plead for Rokusuke Kōenji to move from his seat for an elderly woman to no avail. Watching the scene, he comments on the situation as he takes notices of another girl looking on with a cold stare. After someone else gives up their seat, the students arrive at the school where Kiyotaka talks with the other girl who inquires as to why he was looking at her as he stated he saw a similarity between them in the bus incident. She tells him not to compare them as she chooses not to involve herself in such trivial manner as he notes she is worse than him. He attends the opening ceremony where he and are later shocked to learn they are classmates to which the girl who is named Suzune Horikita states was a bad coincidence after they seated next to each other in class 1-D. As most of the students introduce themselves, Kiyotaka evaluates most of their personalities before he is asked to introduce himself. His unsure thoughts cause him to be unable to properly introduce himself though he is able to give his name and his hopes to be friends. The class meets their teacher Sae Chabashira who tells them about points and how the school operates. Days go by, Kiyotaka is unable to make friends but does find an associate in Suzune Horikita who sits next to him in class. He later meets Kikyō Kushida who is one of the few in the next person besides Suzune to interact with him. After a month passes, the class is told they won't get points after squandering their points, they put hopes in an upcoming test. Kiyotaka is tasked by Suzune to gather up a group of students for a study group but none comply however, he brings in Kushida who easily gets them to join. One night, he finds Suzune about to be assaulted by her older brother Manabu Horikita but he quickly intervenes by grabbing the man's hand telling him to release her. He is then told by Suzune to not get involved and releases Manabu before avoiding the latter's strikes with ease. He is asked which fighting arts he practices but he gives a vague answer, Manabu recalled him from his test scores and left after implying that Kiyotaka is hiding his intelligence. When Suzune decides to disband her study group, Kiyotaka decides to use the school rules to his advantage by requesting an upperclassman to give him answers to an old test in exchange for points while also having Kushida use her charm to further convince him to lower his payment. Not liking attention, Kiyotaka has Kushida take credit and a majority of the class passes except Ken Sudō who would be expelled. Kiyotaka then used his points to bribe the teacher to halt this decision, to which she agrees but only if he gives her a large price which he can't pay but he is supported by Suzune who puts some of her points as well. Because of this, Sudō is saved and the teacher tells them to keep making things interesting for her since they did something for a classmate that no one else did in Class D. At a celebratory party at his room, Kiyotaka is asked by Kushida if he had a hand in stopping Sudō's expulsion as the latter and his friends listened to see if this was true. However, Kiyotaka casts the credit to Suzune to her dismay. Much later, he goes to return Kushida's phone but witnesses her violent personality and his presence is made known to her and she threatens with sexual assault if he tells anyone which she could prove doing so by placing his hand on her breast. He swears not to tell anyone as she goes back to her cheerful personality as he questions himself over her real self. Kiyotaka soon makes another acquaintance named Honami Ichinose of class 1-B, and helps her in facing a love confession from a friend by giving her the courage to be honest after she requested he pretends to be her boyfriend. When that was done, he gained her gratitude and she helped in proving the innocence of Sudō after he was accused of attacking three boys of class 1-C. He and Kushida soon meet Airi Sakura who witnessed the fight but she doesn't want to get involved but after her camera breaks she asks for their help. In two instances, first by helping her with the camera and the second was by telling her not to burden herself with the current event. These encouraging words later motivate her to call Kushida to tell her that she will help at Sudō's hearing. At the hearing, he helps a nervous Suzune return to her senses and she calls upon Sakura who provides her evidence. After the hearing, when Manabu stated he expected more from the hearing, Kiyotaka shrugged it off and once more avoided Manabu's strikes, with ease, after affirming his belief in Sakura. After that, Kiyotaka and Suzune devised a plan to get the trio of class 1-C to withdraw their complaint which had Kiyotaka borrow points from Ichinose to get cameras. The plan is successful as Suzune and Kiyotaka have them believe the Student Council President is aware of the truth causing them to withdraw their complaint. Soon after, he talks with Ichinose and with her help he saves Sakura from being assaulted by a crazed stalker. After the stalker is apprehended by security, Kiyotaka makes another acquaintance from his class. During summer break, he was part of a group of boys who planned to peep on the girls changing room under the name "Argos-4" though he didn't really want to participate, his actions were to make sure the class didn't suffer more problems. Knowing that boys probably would proceed behind his back, he decided to join but enlisted Suzune's help to stop it. He invited her to the pool and told her of the boys plan to ask her to get the memory cards from the camera after everything was done. He later invited Airi Sakura the pool as well to have fun and they met up with students of Class B. At the outing, Kiyotaka tried to use this as a way to get Suzune to lose her cold demeanor and associate with people though it was tough to get through to her. When the boys plan hit a problem, they signaled Kiyotaka for help and he had Suzune perform a speech which distracted everyone. This allowed the boys to safely abort the plan, after the speech Suzune collected the cards. Kiyotaka thanked her for the help before asking if she had fun after getting a negative reply, he pushes her into the pool and she does the same though his action somewhat works as everyone starts to play with Suzune. On a school cruise, he talks to Ms. Chabashira who informs him there was an unknown man who said to expel him. She promised to protect him but only if he will start working to reach class 1-A but he refuses to comply as she promised that he will be expelled which causes him to grab her by the collar and warn her not to manipulate him. After that he goes to the bow of the ship, where he contemplates of whether he should reveal his talents just to stay in school. Trivia * It is heavily hinted by Manabu Horikita and Sae Chabashira that Kiyotaka is hiding his true intelligence, and that he entered D-class, to intentionally hide it from others, for unknown reasons. ** According to Sae Chabashira, he is the most defective student of class 1-D due to hiding his true talents. ** Honami Ichinose from Class 1-B also seems to recognize Kiyotaka's true talents, and wonders about him, more specifically on why he hides own capabilities. * In Episode 2, he is shown to have excellent martial arts fighting skills but claims to have studied non-martial arts, such as tea ceremonies, piano and calligraphy. ** In Episode 6 where a glimpse of his past has been shown it is suggested he was part of an unknown organization which may coincide with his excellence in his martial arts fighting skills. * It is mentioned in Episode 8, by Sae Chabashira that there is an unknown man who wants him expelled. ** It is heavily implied that this man knows him and his mysterious past, this man may also be connected to his mysterious past somehow. * In the light novels, Arisu Sakayanagi from Class 1-A has stated that she knows Kiyotaka very well in fact, as well as, everything about his hidden secrets and mysterious past. References Site Navigation